winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy
Lucy is a witch who attends Cloud Tower and was Mirta's only friend while she was there. She has insect powers, so she can control any species of insect. Appearance |-|Civilian= Unlike the rest of the students at Cloud Tower (and Alfea, and every other girl in the series for that matter), Lucy has a elongated face and sharp, angular features. She has a thin, bony figure and stooped shoulders. Her eyes are a pale green. Her jagged, dark green hair falls to her waist and her uneven bangs hang past her eyes in places. She wears an off-white tank top that reveals her midriff and a checkered green-and-purple miniskirt with a belt over green tights, as well as red fingerless gloves that cover most of her forearms. She also wears violet military-style boots. Lucycasualfull.png |-|Miss Magix Contestant= When the Trix transform Lucy in "Miss Magix," enhancing her appearance, her hair becomes longer, smoother, with chickly cut bangs, all while retaining its greenish tint. Her face becomes beautiful-matching the other students at Cloud Tower and Alfea and even surpassing some in beauty. Her eyes are blue under a thick fringe of lashes. Her contestant outfit is a light pink, one piece, bodysuit with a transparent darker pink skirt on top. She wears a white brooch with the number ten on it, and light pink high heels. Lucy in disguise.png |-|Ballerina= During the talent portion of the Miss Magix Contest, Lucy did ballet. She wears a chiffon spaghetti-strap, heart-shaped, ballerina tutu dress. She accessorizes with chiffon colored chokers and fluffy wristbands. She wears white tights and red ballerina shoes. ~Lucy's Ballet Recital~.jpg |-|Younger Years= Lucy had shorter hair and she wore a white dress with a white lace collar and, it had a large pink bow in the front. She wore purple shoes and green loose socks. LucyMirtaChild - WCEp217.png |-|Dance= She wears a white long loose collared shirt that has puffy sleeves, frilly ends and a purple crop top. She wears a blue shirt-belt and purple pants. Winx2.jpg |-|Robe= She wears a dark magenta robe with light purple outlines, that covers her head to toe, and has a hood. She also wears her usual choker with a dream catcher like charm, when she's in her civilian outfit. LucyRobeEp312.png Personality Lucy, like most witches, she is basically mean and hostile to fairies, but is still friends with Mirta, despite her leaving Cloud Tower. Unlike most of the witches however, she is much more insecure and cowardly (especially for being a prominent target of the Trix). Her insecurity has led her to do rash things that either backfired against her (e.g. Lucy wanted to compete in the Miss Magix contest, and applies to the Trix for help but is betrayed by them while she is being crowned) to following the wrong crowd, often wanting to prove to others that she is amazing. She does have her moments of happiness however, especially when she spends time with Mirta and they enjoy their favorite pastimes together. Lucy can also be untrusting to others, in particular the Winx when they were at Cloud Tower assisting them in defending their codex. As the series progressed, her self-esteem appears to have gotten better, she is capable of putting differences aside when present with a valid point and is proud of who she is. She shows (and comments) that not all witches are evil like the Trix, and has expressed guilt and willingness to apologize. Pre-Series During her childhood years she became best friends with Mirta as they were classmates most of their lives. Lucy decided to enroll into Cloud Tower and so did Mirta. They were roommates at the beginning of their first year. At some point, Lucy began to unhealthily idolize the Trix and even tried to sit with them during lunch. Lucy had low self-esteem and often wanted to prove herself to the other witches, hoping to fit in. This strong desiring of wanting to fit in took a toll on Lucy and her insecurity began to grow. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Lucy debuts in "Friends in Need" where she is enjoying her meal with Mirta when she overhears the Trix plotting to sabotage Alfea as revenge for the Winx breaking into their room and steal back Stella's ring. She finds this intriguing but is met with embarrassment when Mirta openly questions the Trix's issues with fairies, standing firm in her beliefs that fairies are not that bad and that they should all try to get along. Then, in "Betrayed!," despite Mirta advising against it as it is terrible to do this to anyone, Lucy partakes in ganging up on Musa with a group witches assembled by Icy as revenge for slapping her in the face. Lucy happily participated because she wanted Icy to recognize her and prove her worth. In the end, she and everyone else fled from the fight as they realized they would lose to their opponents. As time passes, it is shown that Lucy is starting to lose track of morality and her friendship with Mirta is breaking. When it was time for the Miss Magix Contest, Lucy was excited and told Mirta that she had requested the help of the Trix to transform her into a beautiful person to win, even though magic is strictly forbidden and is an immediate disqualification. Mirta tried to reason with Lucy. She states that not only is it cheating but it could be dangerous, it is the Trix after all. When Lucy tries to reason with Mirta as it will give her recognition and popularity, Mirta disagrees and Lucy becomes furious and yells at her, claiming she does not need Mirta and walks off. At the contest, she waits patiently and is then transformed by the Trix. She enters the contest and awes the audience and judges with her looks and talent. She is eventually crowned 'Miss Magix' until Icy relinquishes the spell on her and exposes her. Lucy is horrified and runs away crying hysterically. As a result of her exposure, she is constantly mocked and laughed at by her fellow peers. She refuses to go out in public and fights with Mirta. Mirta advises her to stay away from the Trix and that she has changed into someone else. Lucy then explains in desperation that she wants to be part of the Trix and harshly says that she does not want to end up a loser like Mirta. She then yells at Mirta to stop telling her what to do and walks away. It is clear their friendship has been broken. After the Trix stole the Dragon's Flame and took over Cloud Tower, Lucy finally realizes that they are mad and dangerous. She is then put into a dungeon cell until Riven and Brandon liberate her, her classmates and Griffin from them. She then takes part in protecting the Magic Dimension against the Trix. After they won the war, she is hanging out with Mirta but it is clear that there is some distance between them. Nonetheless, their friendship is still intact and Lucy gently smiles that nothing truly has changed. She then rejoins her classmates and Griffin as they teleport back to Cloud Tower. |-|Season 2= In "Party Crasher," Lucy, and the other Cloud Tower witches, are on the guest list and enters Red Fountain for its grand reopening ceremony, ignoring Mirta who was standing near the entrance trying to greet her. In "Twinning with the Witches" she is standing at a window, observing the Winx and Mirta arriving at her school. She is rather displeased that the Winx are here to protect the Codex alongside them and even hits the nail on head about Bloom "giving" the Trix the Dragon's Flame. The two group show antagonism towards each other but their quarrel is calmed down after Mirta reasons with them. Lucy is happy to see her friend again and they reminisce about their younger years; going to school and concerts. They laugh about the good old times, set aside their differences and become friends again. After that, Lucy is walking about the halls when she is confronted by the Trix. At first Lucy tries to fight against them, but she is no match for their Gloomix powers and instead ends up spying for them. When she is caught by Griffin she flees (the headwitchtress was understanding however) from the office and runs into Mirta and the Winx. She faints in Mirta's arms after informing them the Trix were after her. ]] The next day, after the ordeal, Lucy is still terrified of the Trix but Mirta comforts her. Lucy is paired with Musa as they attempt to search out the Trix with a magical coin that detects their presence. As they search Lucy honestly tells Mirta that she has no problem with her calling the Winx for help if needed. Showing that she has come to terms with her shortcomings. However, their coin shines and they go on high alert only to find Griffin appearing before them. They are temporarily relieved only to learn that it was Darcy in disguise who knocks them unconscious. Their efforts however, were proved futile as the Trix eventually stole Cloud Tower's Codex. |-|Season 3= In “Alfea Under Siege,” under Valtor’s control she attacks Alfea as she and her classmates descend from the sky. In "Valtor's Box," she is seen in Griffin's office with Lucrezia and Polly apologizing. Even though it was unwillingly, they still feel guilty for working with Valtor. In "Wizard's Anger," she and her classmates are seen running from a deluge of water. They are engulfed but are able to tread water. Lucy suggests climbing through a vent that leads to a higher floor but is met with more water. Later, she, Shilly, and Griffin witness the water leaving Cloud Tower. Specials Revenge of the Trix She is seen eating with Mirta at Cloud Tower and when Mirta stands up to the Trix. Back in their room, Lucy expresses the secondhand embarrassment she experienced because of Mirta. While her friend disagrees with the Trix's hatred towards fairies, Lucy says that she likes them and does not want to be like Mirta. She then walks away from Mirta. Movies Magical Adventure She was seen in Alfea party, she was seen casting a spell on the food that changed some of the party guests and fairies to frogs. Later, Mirta was seen putting a piece of the spelled food into Lucy's mouth thus turning her to a frog. Lucy 3D.jpg Comics #23: Return of the Trix Girls Lucy makes her debut in the beginning half of Issue 23: Return of the Trix Girls, where she can be seen drinking as she sits by herself at a table watching the Trix storm off now that they have become the laughingstock of the whole party. Later on, as the Trix express their frustration with the Winx, who they still cannot fully remember, Lucy knocks on their door and asks to be let in. When Stormy tries to shut her out, Lucy gets their attention by asking if they want to know why everyone is avoiding them like the plague. Upon being let in, Lucy makes herself comfortable in the Trix's dorm and claims that they have already met, even if they cannot remember. She then reminds them of how they cannot remember anything farther than two months ago and asks if they feel like they were "just born yesterday." When Stormy insists that they lost their memories due to an illness, Lucy blurts out the truth of what happened: that their amnesia was the cause of a spell that backfired and harmed them the most. She goes on to explain that it was thanks to the Winx foiling their plans just like all the other times and, when Icy claims that they do not even know the Winx since she and her sisters only arrived recently, Lucy insists that the Trix know of the Winx all too well. She then starts recounting the Trix's past, starting from when they tried taking control of the Dragon's Flame and ending with their plot to use the "evil wind" to erase everyone's memories so that they could reintegrate into society. Since their "evil wind" backfired and caused them to forget everything, the Trix were pardoned and everyone made a vow of secrecy to never remind them of their past misdeeds. When Icy asks why she went against this vow, Lucy claims that it is because she is would like to be honest with them as their "friend." She then reveals her desire to become a Trix witch only for her little plan to completely backfire. Enraged, the Trix kick Lucy out of their dorm, unable to believe the fact that were beaten over and over like complete losers by "stupid fairies" like the Winx. Magical Abilities Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Having the powers of Volukinesis (insect manipulation), she can control insects and make them grow bigger. She can also shoot green energy beams and transform herself into snakes. Lucy may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. In "Alfea Under Siege", Lucy demonstrated that she can shoot lightning from her hands, just like the rest of the witches. In one episode of season 1, Lucy has also been shown to create blue lighting, but this was only done once and the next time she does this the lightning is pink. Trivia *﻿''Lucy'' is derived from the Latin names Lucia (feminine form) and Lucius (masculine form), meaning Light. *Lucy is visually similar to the Storm Harpies created by Stormy in "The Black Willow's Tears". This is either due to a character error or is an intentional pun fashioned by Stormy at Lucy's expense since Lucy (when hypnotized) was the one who informed Valtor that the Winx were going to Linphea to save Faragonda. *Lucy is shown to be obsessed with the Trix in Season 1. *In Season 2, Lucy says that she respects Griffin and one day she will be strong and proud just like her. *In the 4Kids version, **In elementary school, Lucy was quite popular, but her classmates rejected her when they found out she was a witch. **Icy suggests that she is from Outcastus. Whether that is an actual planet or a play on words is unknown. *Lucy's voice actress also plays Zing, Evy, Selina and Miele in the Nickelodeon dub. *Lucy has the same power to control insects like Zing and Mandragora. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Cloud Tower Category:Female Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Allies Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Comics Category:Enemies Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Games Category:Recurring Characters Category:Specials